The Queen of Middleton
by LeonCirta
Summary: She was Bonnie Rockwaller top of the food chain a woman that defined beauty, a woman who was the Queen of Middleton. But what happens when she finds herself falling for the most unlikeliest of losers, a guy who occupies the very bottom of the food chain.
1. Prelude Pt I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible, guttingly Disney does.

**The Queen of Middleton**

**Chapter I – Defining Beauty **

She was the Queen of Middleton high, top of the food chain, the greatest in everything that she did. She was true royalty at least that was what she believed. Even as she stood in that spot inside the women's locker room admiring her flawless form in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile at her own perfection, she couldn't help but admire how her long legs where the vision of beauty, how her pink skirt hung from her waist so gracefully yet, enticingly. How it only seemed to compliment her figure, compliment her beautifully curved hips. Placing her right slender hand against her hip she continued to closely inspect herself nodding approvingly at the pink shirt she bore, it was a far lighter shade then that of her skirt but worked beautifully. It fell to just above her stomach and wasn't too tight, yet tight enough to reveal her feminine curves and cause more then just a few second looks from the stars of the football team, after all to be at the top of the food chain you also needed to look the part. And she most definitely looked the part. Puffing out her stomach she examined it, noting with great admiration her well toned, not to mention perfectly tanned stomach that she bore so impeccably. The cheerleader was quite tall, which helped in making her long legs seem as if they went on forever and had a more then ample bust for her age which she also took great pride in, not to mention she was more then adequately toned, after years of ballet, years of cheerleading, years of sunbathing it had given her a body to die for her arms where muscular yet perfectly feminine almost the perfect balance as she saw it. She was truly a woman to die for.

However though her body was spotless and arguably flawless it was her soft facial features that she liked the most about herself, after all wasn't it and old English proverb that said _'the eyes are the windows into our soul?'_ It was in her face that she could reveal who she truly was, her face that made her body truly flawless. It started with the female teenager's long brown hair that fell so gracefully so faultlessly down to her shoulders, a few long strands flowing down elegantly over her greatest feature of all, at least in her view, her eyes. But her beautiful eyes where always the thing she admired last, it was in the eyes that finished everything of, that blended the image into true perfection. Narrowing those same eyes she checked her spotless rosy cheeks for any abnormalities, any sign of imperfection that would roughen her soft, smooth complexion. The brunette's chin was almost without flaw, though it was her chin that the brunette spent the least time examining, after all it was that same chin that her older sisters had mocked for so many years. Her sisters where a touchy subject something she didn't like reminding of. Swiftly approving her chin her eyes strayed upwards to her immaculate lips, something that would definitely be in her top five favourite things about herself, so soft yet so luscious and coupled with her eyes and body, so seductive. Finally allowing her eyes to stray further upward past her spotless nose she stared back into her own stunning teal eyes, so enticing, so striking so hypnotic, they drew her 'victims' in rendering them unable to look away unable to break eye contact. As soon as that happened she knew she had them under her spell. It was the thing that helped her get to the top of the food chain. Yes her mesmerizing eyes where her greatest asset.

Pouting her luscious lips into a kiss she took one final look at herself, at her clothes noting in great satisfaction how perfectly they blended together with her figure. Fashion was something she prided herself in, she always had to have the latest trends. It was another factor in her getting to the top of the food chain making the girls below her envious. This week's hottest colour according to Faze Hon was of course pink.

"Stunning as always." The woman known as Bonnie Rockwaller spoke as she finished admiring herself.

Finally prying herself away from her stunning beauty she turned her eyes dancing around the Middleton high locker room examining the area around her. As usual she was the final cheerleader remaining, the rest must have left Bonnie guessed before she was admiring herself. She usually was the last to leave the locker room especially after practice, she wasn't sure why but silently mused that it must have been to do with spending more time to look as good as she can be. Unlike the other day her best friend Tara White wasn't waiting for her, which probably had something to do with the fact she had a date with Joss Mankey. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the thought, she took great pride in her work, but this more so then the rest. Tara was so hung up on a certain blonde haired 'loser' who was at the bottom of the food chain and cheerleaders did not settle for people who where the lowest of the low. Despite all of the training she had given to Tara she had been so smitten with that freak, Ron Stoppable but Bonnie was not one to just lay down and die, with a little hint to Monique of how Joss was into Tara all of a sudden the entire school believed it, after that it was just a case of making Tara believe it and convincing her it was time to 'move on.' A truly superb job as she saw. She also silently noted that Kim Possible was also absent a woman she truly loathed.

Kim Possible, little miss perfect how she hated the very sight of her. The teenage hero, everything came so easily to her. Her almost flawless grades, her cheerleading moves that got her captaincy instead of the one who truly deserved that. Not to mention her soaring popularity that seemed to gain new heights every year. But most of all her loser friend Ron Stoppable, she got to the top of the food chain whilst being friends with that loser. It infuriated her so much that someone like her was the one she had to defend her crown from. Kim was her rival the teen who seemed to continue to outdo her in everything she did, and seemingly without even trying. She, Bonnie Rockwaller the true queen of Middleton had to work so hard to get to where she was had to put up with every type of criticism from her sisters in order to achieve what she had, Kim Possible merely walked in and was automatically popular, what made her so special how was she able to achieve everything she had so easily. Even in today's practice Kim had once more out done her, had once more took the spotlight away from its rightful place. Even after trekking across the desert, climbing up a mountain, fighting of a certain Shego and stopping another one of Dr Drakken's plots she still had the nerve to say 'no big.' She still was able to outdo her in practice which was merely one hour after her fight with Drakken. It was so infuriating.

Letting out a deep breath the brunette unclenched her fist trying to focus on more happy horizons rather then the woman who was trying to rob her of her crown. With a frustrated screech she kicked the ground taking one deep breath after another trying desperately to focus on something other then the annoying red headed Possible. Unable to deter her thoughts away from her rival, her enemy the woman she loathed above all else she spun around on her heel her arms stretched down her side hands clenched into a tight fist. It was whilst her frustration was reaching its peak did she notice it, a small calendar fixed on the side of the mirrors. The calendar itself was rather large each month showing a picture of the Oh Boyz, a band the brunette couldn't help but shake her head. The Oh Boyz had been long since over but it wasn't the has been members of the band that caught her eyes no it was the date. Today was Thursday, which meant only one thing. Today was the day Brick would take her out to Upperton. Granted Brick wasn't the brightest Jock in Middleton high but he was quarterback of the football team, and one of the greatest quarterbacks Middleton had seen for ten years, granted he wasn't as good as 'Johnathan Pable.' A man who held most of the Middleton football records despite there being a strange lack of information about him. Something Bonnie learnt when Brick was told he was good just not as good as this 'Jon' even though he searched through records the only information he found was on the trophy, one of the few football trophies Middleton had actually won. The rest of the information he learnt was passed down by ear. With a swift shake of the head Bonnie got her thoughts back on track. Brick was definitely the perfect boyfriend for her, she was top of the food chain and he was the top Jock they where the perfect couple and he was the perfect guy to rule by her side. At least that was what she thought despite it being socially perfect she couldn't help but feel there was a lack of connection, lack of a spark between them. It was down to that, that the two usually broke up then got back together. Well that and Kim Possible, every time the spotlight turned on Possible Bonnie needed a way to turn it back on her to make sure everyone was talking about her. Breaking up with Brick and of course getting back together with Brick was the perfect way to do that. Lately it hadn't quite been working as it used to.

Noting the fact she needed a new way to get the spotlight back onto her Bonnie briskly turned on her heel a confident smile etched across her features, a smile she had long since became accustomed to in school. It was a smile that told the world she was on top and no one, no one could touch her. Pushing through the door exiting the locker room the thought that she was untouchable still echoing through out her mind she was unable to react to the danger that was coming right for her. She was in fact to busy thinking on where Brick was going to take her to even notice the danger that was approaching. For darting down the corridor was a slim male bearing simple green cargo pants and his trademark red top, an outfit Bonnie had seen the rampaging male bear many times before, something that showed no style or fashion sense what so ever. However obscuring the face of the storming figure was a strange dog like helmet the one and only mascot of Middleton high the Middleton mad dog something Bonnie deeply loathed and detested with every fibre in her body. Not noticing the on coming mad dog who seemed to busy fleeing to actually notice the brunette Bonnie was powerless to avoid the imminent impact. With a loud thud the male figure crashed into her sending her falling to the ground in a heap.

As if on cue the white banana cream foam began pouring out of the mouth of the Middleton mascot dripping onto the rather distressed Brunette who desperately struggled to get the slim teen from of off her.

"Get off of me!" The cheerleader moaned at first however her moans where swiftly cut short as a long pink animal like creature leaped out of man's pocket straight onto the arm of Bonnie eagerly licking the 'foam.' The act immediately caused a shriek from the cheerleader as she looked down at the hairless rodent watching it in fear as the rat like animal spread its germs onto her. Without a second thought she brought her other hand around striking the rodent hard sending the poor animal hurtling through the air landing in a heap of its own against the floor of the corridor.

"Rufus!" The man yelped removing his mad dog mask whilst pushing himself off of the obnoxious cheerleader breathing a sigh of relief as his naked pet mole rat rose from his heap onto its hind legs giving his best friend the I'm ok sign.

"That thing is disgusting." She spoke pushing herself to her feet, all the while desperately wiping the foam of off her clearly in disgust.

The blonde haired and freckled teenager who was none other then the 'loser' Ron Stoppable, a person who was at the very bottom of the food chain held his hand out toward his loyal pet Rufus who swiftly darted up Ron's arm perching himself happily on his shoulder. "That 'thing' has a name." he said as a matter-of-factly crossing his arms which Rufus imitated chirping something barely audible.

"Whatever just stay out of my way freak." Came the harsh retort to the almost glaring Stoppable. Walking past him with a rather cruel look of her own trying to keep her distance from him, after all you never know just where he's been. She didn't make it a point to talk so rudely to him it was more coincidence, for one he was best friends with her arch rival Kim Possible and if that wasn't reason alone Ron was such a freak and a loser, if anything she was doing him a favour. There where actually quite a few reasons why this blonde haired freckled teenager was a loser more then she could describe. Here she was the queen of Middleton working hard to maintain that image, making herself look beautiful everyday yet this Ron never tried to make himself presentable, hell he never even tried to look respectable. His grades where bad, his image was even worse, and most of all he just shrugged anyone's comments of, paying no mind to them. If Ron lived with the people she had to put up with why he would be torn apart. So yes Ron was a loser who never even took the time to care about himself. That was someone she could never respect. This of course isn't even mentioning how he was Kim's lapdog who did anything she said he was like her little slave. It was in him she saw a bit of herself many years ago not caring what other people thought, at least that was before her sisters made her see the 'truth.'

"Err Bonnie I don't think you should go that way." Ron's voice called out to her forcing her out of the thoughts that had occupied her and back to the real world. The Stubborn brunette could but only groan in frustration at the pathetic bottom feeder's voice.

Quickening her pace she coldly replied with a simple "Whatever." Her voice barely audible to the blonde lapdog's ears who could but only glance from side to side nervously a reaction that went by unnoticed.

"I'm just saying you won't like what you see." He once more opened his mouth which but only added to the brunette's ever growing frustration. Though she had to admit she was intrigued by Ron's comment_. 'Won't like what she sees'_ what on earth did he mean by that. It was long after hours and her fellow cheerleaders and the footballers who too had been practicing today should have been long gone. The only person who was still here was her Brick who was no doubt waiting for her in the B corridor as was usual on a Thursday. Though Bonnie had to add Brick had been strangely 'busy' the past two Thursdays something that had puzzled her before but even so.

Shrugging of Ron's comment convincing herself it was merely another aspect of his freakish personality she abruptly rounded the corner onto the B corridor, a corridor that during school times was more commonly then not occupied by jocks and cheerleaders alike. It was also other then the men's locker room and football pitch the only place Brick could find without any additional help, that was always part of the reason they had always chosen to meet up there.

Glancing down the corridor her eyes scanning the area she noted everything was as it should be, the slightly less then pristine white lockers to her left, where as to her right where the trophy cabinets which held a variety of trophies as well as team photos from years gone by. The she saw it, an image that caused her to gasp in shock her eyes widening in sheer disbelief at that scene that was taking place before her eyes. There looking as muscular and splendid as always was the blonde quarterback Brick Flagg bearing his usual jock like attire which Bonnie had to admit complimented his great physique splendidly. Also with the jock who most definitely should not have been was a slender female a slender female who had her lips firmly locked with Brick's, them both kissing passionately in a frenzied embrace. Her long red hair that the female bore a more darker shade than Kim's swaying from side to side matching the movements she was making with her head, movements that where an attempt to deepen the already deep kiss. Though at first Bonnie was unable to identify this boyfriend stealing female her clothing swiftly gave it away. She wore a purple Middleton high soccer shirt, her shorts to purple with a white strip falling from beneath the armpit down to the bottom of her shorts. Another strip was seen along the arm up the shoulder leading into the gold collar. Narrowing her eyes she realised just who this female was, the captain of the Middleton high girls soccer team Kristine Lilly A woman who was actually pretty gifted with her chosen sport but this was so not the time for that.

Though at first her reaction at the scene before her eyes was one of shock it was quickly wearing of and turning into anger, a lot of anger. How dare she lock lips with her man, how dare she step foot on her territory, and more to the point how dare 'he' cheat on her. He should be kneeling at her feet telling her how great she was looked not locking lips with this… A few harsh words crept into her mind.

Almost shaking in anger she stormed over to the two 'occupied' individuals anger and betrayal evident in her eyes a hard look visible in her features. The notable sway in her hips which captured the eyes of many males was gone and her graceful walk was lost to a stronger stride.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything honey." Bonnie Rockwaller spoke with a mock sweet tone immediately catching the attention of the two.

Brick almost immediately turned toward her waving his arms in shock and fear something Bonnie was quite proud of. "Bonnie it's not what it looks like." He hastily spoke cringing at the look his scorned girlfriend gave him. Kristine was notably choosing to steer clear and try and avoid attention from Bonnie as best she could, looking strictly horrified at being caught.

"Oh its nothing is it. The just how long have you been doing nothing with this hussy behind my back then?" Now less then a metre away she glared daggers into Brick's fearful eyes, giving him a look that would certainly shake any man's soul.

"Ju… Just two weeks." He said rather dully cringing at the fire that ignited in her eyes. "C'mon baby lets go somewhere quiet." The star quarterback desperately continued. Then before he could react his cheek was met by a surprisingly strong slap by the brunette causing his head to shoot to the right by the forceful impact. Glaring at the shocked quarterback Bonnie shot another glare at the red head who had backed up into a locker wisely keeping her distance, the look the two gave each other was one that spoke silent words. The look that said 'you are so going to pay for this' which caused a slight frightened look to spark in the soccer stars eyes.

With those silent words spoken the brunette swiftly spun on her heel heading back the way she came, a wave of emotions rushing through her head. It was so difficult to come to terms with Brick cheating on her, on her the Queen of Middleton. He was so going to pay for what he did and the girl he was with she was going to get her payback, oh most definitely. Storming around the corner back into the corridor she had seen Ron in her mind continued to swirl with thoughts. Sure she had never really liked Brick it was more of a ruling relationship but she was still attracted to the guy, she still knew him quite well, that was what made this whole scene so surreal. She trusted him and he went behind her back for over two weeks with her it was so deceitful so… so hurtful. The mere thought of the quarterback's betrayal caused her to almost grow tearful but stopping herself from crying was something she had learned long ago, something she had to learn long ago.

"I tried to warn you." A slightly sympathetic matter of factly voice spoke out to her drawing her out of her thoughts. Stopping suddenly in her storming tracks she glared at the blonde haired Stoppable who was still standing in the same position she had left him, holding his stupid mad-dog mask Rufus perched on his shoulder nodding in an agreeing matter. Had he waited for her? Waited for her just so he could get a sly remark in whilst she was in pain at being cheated on? The thought caused her to almost groan in anger but in truth it was more a hurtful groan then her usual hateful one. Turning her head to face the loser Stoppable she shot him a cold glare much like she always did, though she noted at first he had an almost occupied expression as if he was pretending to be doing something else she noted it slowly crept into an almost strangely sympathetic look one that caused a shiver down her entire spine. Turning away from the froob not saying another word she stormed down the corridor making for the exit this had been such a bad day, one something spoke inside of her that was only going to get worse.

-

Ron had actually been caught quite aback by the whole list of events and even as he watched Kim's sworn enemy Bonnie make her swift exit he couldn't help but run through them trying to come to terms with just what he had seen. After defeating another of Drakken's rather lame schemes both he and Kim barely arrived back in time for cheer practice, something Kim was adamant on getting back in time for, due to Bonnie's continued pressure onto Kim for arriving late and being the captain. But they did make it back and everything went as normal they did their usual dance routines whilst he performed his bondigity moves strutting the mad-dog stuff. The brunette seemed her usual self then calling his moves stupid and lame saying the crowd would laugh at him.

After practice he got changed as usual, had a shower since he was unable to catch one before practice seeing as Kim wanted them to be on time there was no time for a shower he never understood why she cared so much. As was usual after getting changed and having a shower the girls weren't out yet, they usually took another fifteen minutes, during which time Ron would walk around the school avoiding Mr Barkin. He had once waited outside of the girl's locker room but that got a weeks worth of extra homework from his most hated teacher. The next week he chose to wait outside of school where Mr Barkin accused him of liking school to much, that caused two weeks of extra homework. No he had learnt the best way to wait for Kim and avoid extra homework was to walk around the school taking extra care to not run into a certain teacher. It was during these rounds that Ron saw it the sight of Brick Flagg making out with that soccer chick. Desperate to not let Brick catch him watching he had made a break for it putting on the mad-dog mask he was carrying to use it as a disguise. It didn't work so well especially when he ran straight into Bonnie. Still despite her snarky remarks he warned her being a gentleman of course but she ignored him. It was only when she returned after catching the two no doubt that Ron saw it. After he had said he tried to warn her she gave him a look, well the look she usually gave him but when he looked into her eyes for just a brief second, something he never liked doing for certain reasons which he didn't like to speak of he saw something, dare he say it human. She was actually hurting a shocking development the infamous Bonnie Rockwallerhad a heart, to be truthful he had a distinct impression she might have been a demon or perhaps even someone of the undead but the look of hurt in her eyes definitely proved this otherwise. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Something he never thought he would feel for her of all people.

Glancing around he soon realised that Bonnie was no longer there once more he had been daydreaming, some people called it laziness, he liked to think of it as skill but it was something he had strictly prohibited himself from doing during after school hours whilst being in school due to one reason, and there it was. Poking his head around the corner military like was one Steve Barkin bearing a rather disturbing brown suit that Ron noted would cause Kim to cringe in disgust at seeing as Ron had seen this particular exact suit on sale in Smarty Mart. See there was the smoothie stain he made whilst working there, right on the collar. His eyes suddenly widening he realised the seriousness of this matter, he had been so caught up with Bonnie that he had long missed Kim and now he was but all alone with Barkin closing in on his position. This caused for serious action, spinning on his heel he let out a yelp of fear darting fast in the opposite direction of Barkin, who immediately turned to spot the 'intruder' who had 'infiltrated' his 'front line.'

"Intruder alert! Don't think you'll get away from me that easy!" He screamed out breaking into a sprint of his own seemingly reporting to himself as he ran.

Could this day get any worse!?

-

It didn't take Bonnie long to make the trip home from Middleton high, the journey was easy enough. Though today of all days Bonnie made sure to walk home and take the longest route possible. It was during this week that her sisters returned from college for a few days, a time she was most definitely not looking forward to. So far however she had done a remarkable job of avoiding her sisters, the Monday she spent with Brick returning only at midnight a time which she knew her sisters would be asleep by, seeing as her sisters followed a strict regime to make themselves look 'beautiful' and 'perfect' oh how she loathed them. The Tuesday she was forced to spend a small period with her sisters but a lucky call from Tara who needed her help for a certain boy problem managed to save her that time. Wednesday was Bonnie and Tara's day, so she only spent less then five minutes in the company of Satan's spawn. And now she had run out of outs, Brick had been cheating on her so her normal regime was no longer a possibility, cheerleading practice was over, and Tara was on a date. Even the other cheerleaders where busy except for Kim but that was definitely not an option.

So here she was staring at the door to her small yet homely house that Bonnie had to admit wasn't too bad, at least when they weren't here. Still she always preferred to be out or doing something rather then home, home wasn't a happy place for her, memories of her sisters, of her father and not to mention the lingering image of her mother treating her like a child. It was amazing that she managed to even put up with this place. Still it was home. Taking a deep breath she removed her keys from her bag and slowly slid it into the lock of her front door the image of Brick and Kristine still implanted in her memory.

With another deep breath she whispered to herself trying to make sure she maintained her calm. "Alright Bonnie they're just your older sisters, you can handle them. You just need to avoid them long enough to make it to your room." With those words she turned the key the door opening in response. With a slow stealth like movement she slid the door open making sure to not open it too far as the door liked to creek if pushed fully open. Sliding inside the small gap she soundlessly slipped of her top of the range boots placing them neatly behind the door. Her mind began working in overtime thinking on the layout of her house trying to think of the best way to avoid her sisters. The time was six, forty seven, usually at this time her sisters where watching some drama on TV in her large sitting room which was in the room to the right of the corridor she was in. To her immediate right was a small door which lead down into the garage and to the left of the entrance into the sitting room was another small corridor which revealed the door to the dining room which was on the left of the corridor overlooking the front of the house. And through the door to the right of that corridor was the kitchen where her mother would be making dinner. Due to her cheerleading practice which tendered to run late due to Kim's antics her mother always had dinner ready on such days for seven instead of the usual time of six. Something Bonnie was adamant about she always wanted dinner exactly twenty minutes after she got home, this gave her chance to do what things she needed before eating.

Focusing on the matter at hand she stared down the entrance corridor she stood in, the brown well varnished door to her back, her sisters in the room to her right and there dead ahead the stairs to safety. Tip toeing across the red rug she made her way slowly and stealthily along the corridor focusing intently on the stairs ignoring the various pictures of her family that hung from the walls, ignoring the small table which held a the phone and the phonebook. As she came alongside the entrance to the sitting room she glanced inside spotting the TV was already on by the window which revealed the front of the house and driveway. In the centre of the sitting room was again a varnished oak coffee table, her mother was obsessed with wood as well as draws for some strange reason. Opposite the door was a cream sofa she usually lounged in when she wasn't up to anything. At the head of the coffee table opposite the TV Bonnie noted that was where the main chair was a single seat that her dad had once often sat in, now it was the spot for Connie the oldest of the Rockwaller sisters and indeed smartest. Closest to the door and to its left was the other cream sofa the spot Lonnie often laid about in when she was home from her 'beauty' course. The walls of the sitting area and indeed most of the house where decorated with a simple cream colour something that her mother insisted lightened up the whole house, Bonnie never really saw what she meant but shrugged it of as it didn't look too bad.

Focusing once more rather frustrated at herself for letting her mind stray she began to make her move toward the stairs mere metres away. Taking one slow step after another desperate to make as least sound as possible she was almost there, could almost smell her room, so close.

"Bon Bon! Is that you!?" Her eyes widened in at first fear then annoyance cursing her rotten luck. She had been spotted or more rather heard, but with any luck her sisters would be too occupied with their drama to take notice. Her luck however was something that was most definitely running short.

"If it isn't our insignificant other." A female voice spoke behind her causing a short gasp under her breath. Turning slowly knowing full well of who was standing behind her in the door way to the sitting room, both Connie and Lonnie, her two older sisters. The first to speak was Connie the intelligent sister, she bore long brown curly hair not much unlike Bonnie's however she often taunted her saying her hair was a 'cheap' version of her own. She bore simple grey pants and a purple sweater which seem to compliment her violet like eyes. Her facial features where near identical to Lonnie's and to Bonnie seemed almost pompous, their long narrow eyes staring through Bonnie's skull a look of arrogance evident through out. Lonnie's eyes where much like Bonnie's teal and she wore a small, tight blue top which revealed a considerable amount of bust, something she almost always showed as if to show of her beauty. She was after all the 'looker' of the three. More like hooker Bonnie couldn't help but think. Below the expensive belt she bore a blue skirt which stopped just below her knees. They where both taller then her and looked down on her in more ways then one. Each placing a hand on their hip they stared down at her a look of sadistic joy on their faces.

"What's the matter Bonnie still sulking over Brad." Lonnie said in a mock concerned voice

"Brick!" Bonnie corrected before widening her eyes at the revelation. "Wait how do you know about that!?" The youngest almost cried out staring at the smirks that where etched into her older sisters features.

It was Connie this time that pushed home their growing advantage with sheer glee. "Oh c'mon 'Bon Bon' Kristine's older sister goes to our college, she told us how her sister was going behind your back, showing Brad a 'real' good time." The image it gave caused her to shiver in anger, not to mention look down in pain.

"Poor 'Bon Bon' what happened to that smile. 'Oh look at me I'm dating the star quarterback acknowledge me! acknowledge me!' You're so pathetic. It's about time he learnt that to." Laughing the two sisters preyed on the youngest loving every second of the reaction they where getting.

Bonnie could only stare down at the ground almost timidly a side of her that was rarely shown and for good reason. Where as Middleton high was her ground, was her territory the place where she was top of the food chain. Her home was the place she was bottom of the food chain especially when her sisters where home. It was here where her confidence was truly crushed where her ability to stand up for herself was almost non existent, it was here her sisters ruled.

Grinning at Bonnie's in ability to reply Connie continued to push home the insults to their inferior little sister. "Poor little Bonnie the bottom feeder. What's it feel like at the bottom of the food chain."

"You still don't get it do you? I thought we told you when you lost the talent contest. You see us, we got the brains and the looks you, you got nothing just look at yourself. So pathetic. How do you expect to earn our gratitude when you can't even captain the cheerleading squad not to mention when you fail to uphold the Rockwaller family traditions?" Bonnie was almost seething in anger, and doubt, at the boiling point of her rage, yet at the lowest point in the dirt.

"You always so pitiful. Following us around wishing you where us, trying to be us. You still don't get it do you."

"You're not intelligent." Connie continued.

"You're not good looking." Lonnie added.

"And you're definitely not a success. No Bonnie you will never be like us, so just give up already."

Finally the line had been crossed, Bonnie clenched her fist in anger raising her head to face her older sisters once more a look of venom within her gaze. "As if I would ever want to be you, how old are you again and where did you get those clothes, smarty mart?" Her reply did more than catch her two older sisters aback but caused a venomous glare of their own all three of the sisters staring daggers at one another. The three of them in a stand of neither backing down in this battle for supremacy.

It was only by the voice of her mother that caused the staring competition to stop and the two sisters to smile in glee once more. "Bon-Bon what did I tell you about bad mouthing your sisters when they where home from college. Apologise." The mother of the three screamed out from the kitchen.

"Well." Connie began crossing her arms waiting.

"We're waiting." Lonnie finished crossing her arms as well in an all too familiar posture.

Through gritted teeth Bonnie spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry." It was like this almost every time her sisters would get on her back push her and push her until at last she would explode only to be 'grounded' or worse. It was so infuriating.

Her reply caused the smug grin on both their faces to grow wider. "Ye we're sorry to." Lonnie began.

It was Connie who continued the sentence her smug look growing as she did. "We forget some times how hard it is for you."

"You being so pathetic and everything.

"You remember what father always used to say."

Putting on a masculine voice Lonnie continued. "_'Bonnie is nothing but a liability to this family. I always knew we shouldn't have had a third daughter but one little 'accident' during that Bahamas business trip and you where pregnant.'_"

The mere memory, the mere thought of her father caused Bonnie to cringe how could he have said those things how could he have had abandoned them like he did. Alright he hadn't truly abandoned them but still. The quote Lonnie had so joyfully reminded her of was something her father had said just after her tenth birthday after she failed the 'cut.' It was also something that caused the young Bonnie Rockwaller to 'fly of the handle' as it where. This time however it was the final straw. The day had been so awful and it truly just kept getting worse she just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take her sisters anymore she couldn't even look at them she hated them, hated everyone of them. Her sisters, her father even her mother she loathed the lot of them.

"Girls your dinners ready!?" Their mother called out from the dining area having finished setting the table and putting out the plates. With a final look of victory the two older sisters turned in laughter heading toward the dining room leaving Bonnie to seethe in anger alone.

"I'm not hungry." The brunette spoke through gritted teeth before rushing out of the Rockwaller household slamming the door behind her as she exited the premises.

-

"Oh not again!" Ron Stoppable cried out in anguish his 'top of the range' scooter spitting out black smoke as it came to an abrupt halt by the side of the road still miles away from his house. This hadn't been the first time his prized vehicle had broken down this week, in fact it was the third and each time it was getting more tiresome. He could barely stand it. But his scooter was his baby 'top of the range' as he said, though when he told Kim that she merely replied with a 'top of what most breakdowns in a week list?' quite harsh if he said so himself.

Clambering of the old scooter placing his helmet down onto the seat his shoulders dropped a look of discontentment on his face. Could this day get any worse? First he lost his pants again during a mission, then he was hunted down by Mr Barkin who despite Ron making it of the school grounds didn't halt his chase, instead choosing to follow him for several blocks, which was in fact part of the reason why his scooter had broken down. Even his prized baby has limits. Due to the chase he had most definitely missed Bueno Nachos with Kim which not only meant he was starving but also meant KP wasn't going to be to happy with him.

And now? Now he was an hour's walk away from home having gone in the wrong direction from his home fleeing Barkin. Starving tired and kind of lost. Still it could be worse, always got to look at the positives that's what he always said. Stretching idly he looked right, and then left trying to get a certain vibe of which way to go. He didn't get one.

With a loud sigh he grabbed his jacket from the back of the scooter sliding the zombie palooza limited edition jacket onto his back a smile on his face as he did. Looking ahead in the direction he was heading with his scooter he took in the sight that was before him. The old buildings the trash that littered the ground, he guessed he was somewhere in the town of somewhere. With a deep breath he set of in a direction down a road heading somewhere.

-

The Middleton lake of Memorais a place of rich history, it was upon this lake that it was said the tyrant Drakonis was finally defeated and his vicious reign came to an end. The lake itself was situated in the very centre of Middleton, stretching wide across the park that surrounded it, the sunlight reflecting of its calm surface illuminating the surrounding area. A large path ran around the pure lake overhanging trees, beautiful plants and of course various reeds occupying the entire area. Some people said it was the most beautiful spots in the whole of the tri city area, others that it was a memory to the great history of Middleton.

Only a few people where seen in attendance around the lake, one of these people was a man wearing grey track suit running, doing several laps of the lake, no doubt training for the Tri City marathon, two others undoubtedly a couple where seen sitting upon the slope which over looked the gorgeous scenery lying in a loving embrace. However there was one figure who stood out more than the rest, more then the busy or desperately in love individuals that occupied the lake daily, her slender figure observing the lake almost intently as if lost in her thoughts. The female's arms crossed as she watched the surface of the lake seemingly transfixed. The brown hair of the woman swaying almost hypnotically in the cold breeze that was coming in from the coast. Bonnie Rockwaller a common visitor to this very spot observed the lake her mind racing. Her stance rigid unmoving, what was so odd was that just a few metres away was a bench, a bench that observed exactly what she was staring at yet every time she visited this spot she always chose to stand, never to sit constantly maintaining a distance from this particular wooden park bench. The bench itself was fairly clean, no bird excrement's, no food or trash, not even that wet. No it was something entirely different that caused this teenager to keep her distance from the bench.

It was on that bench that she had in fact first met Brick, well she first saw Brick in her first year of school but it was on that bench where she first truly met Brick, we she first talked to him even opened up to the muscular jock. It was on that bench they had a slight connection and it was there they shared their first kiss. After that they would visit this same spot each day, she had once thought it to be romantic and sweet. Back then Brick Flagg was a great guy, the guy for her, they ruled the school and where virtually untouchable. At least that was until she caught them, Brick and an ex cheerleader kissing, on that bench. Ever since then she had loathed that bench, hated merely the sight of it.

She didn't know what it was, maybe the bench, maybe witnessing Brick cheat on her again but she found herself reminiscing thinking back on all the memories of both her and Brick running through their time together almost idly trying to find out where the connection went, most definitely when she caught him cheating on her in 'their' spot. But also where they remade a connection if they made a connection again now that she thought back on it, they didn't. After she found Brick cheating on her she instantly broke up with him withdrawing to her best friend sobbing into her arms. The mere thought of her weakness back then caused a shiver down her spine. Or was it the cold? Either way it was then she learnt love was foolish, there was no such thing as love, as a 'soul-mate' no. With that revelation she chose to accept Brick back who had been begging for a second chance for over a month, ever since then she broke up with him on a whim depending on her status. And now she had come full circle back to where she started Brick cheating on her again, maybe there was a lesson in it all.

It was during her whole event with Brick that she decided a 'bf' was just a distraction a liability, that's exactly what it was, all it was. It distracted her from being all she could, it distracted her from rising to the top, and boyfriend's held her back. After Brick's betrayal it was there she discovered that a boyfriend was just something to quench her boredom to use as she saw fit, to prove her dominance. Her and Brick that was a power couple pure and simple, Trent another jock Brick's best friend in fact, she dated him after Brick's betrayal proof that no one messes with her. Josh well she was bored, he was good looking not to mention Kim wanted him, naturally she had to show Kim up. That might not have gone to plan but it proved her point.

As she stood there thinking back on it all a slight smile stretched across her lips, she had come so far from that careless child who wished she where her sisters. That smile however was quickly swept from her lips by the cold breeze that continued to blow through out the area sending shivers down her. It was only then where she comprehended just how cold it was did she realise that after rather swift escape from her home she had completely forget to grab a jacket. Now she stood in a short skirt, a top that didn't exactly cover her stomach freezing cold. Not to mention she hadn't exactly ate that just made things even worse. Still anything was better then eating with her sisters, and mother for that matter, even standing on this spot, shivering and starving.

The lake itself was a good fifteen minutes away from the Rockwaller home, so it wasn't much of a journey and due to the increase in Middleton security around this area it was almost always calm, no freaks or lawless activities to note, the perfect place to relax. The lake was also a mere five minutes away if you ran here, she had first discovered this when her father said he was leaving but ever since then this was her chosen jog route that she took every Saturday. Mr Barkin always said Saturday was a day for improvement and that's just as she saw it. A swift run here, two laps around the lake then into the park through the trees it was a good run.

She let out a soft sigh as the sun slowly began to set signalling another day was coming to an end. Her mind still mixed with emotions unable to come to terms with everything that had happened. With a slow deep breath she attempted to clear her mind to just let it go and relax. It was here she could find some temporary peace from her hectic life and that's what she intended to do. With no sisters, no mother, no thieves, not even any freaks she could finally relax. Little did she know that she had spoken too soon.

"Bonnie?" Came a sudden shocked young teenage voice that caused the fraught filled Bonnie's eyes to shoot open staring in horror across the beautiful red surface of the lake reflecting the crimson sun set above.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well I have been wanting to write a RonBon fic for a while now I just didn't know how exactly I should do it, so I decided to just start writing. I like to think my writing has improved since a couple of months ago though I am a little disappointed with the flow of the chapter, definitely feel it didn't do that to well. Even worse so before the final draft, originally I had the bench part with explaining a little into the father but that so did not work at all with the chapter itself just went too far. So in order to try and make it work better I changed it to going into Bonnie and Brick's relationship which I think works a hundred times better and more central to the chapter itself.

I have a few problems with this opening chapter though as there was no gripping action scenes or such, or even any real major plot beginnings that has me kind of worried. I was even thinking of starting this chapter earlier in the day story wise but I wanted to get right into it so I decided to skip that. I also was unsure about the Brick, Kristine scene it felt so short in my eyes. But it's all a learning curve.

I did also want to have the next three scenes in this chapter but it just kept on getting larger and larger until I decided I should end it here, for the single purpose of wanting to release it and see what I need to improve on so forth. As always I would like to apologise for I'm sure a few grammatical errors but I was never the English student.

Thanks for reading and please review I would really like to know what I can improve on or what didn't exactly work and just generally see what you guys thought about the chapter.


	2. Prelude Pt II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible, guttingly Disney does.

**The Queen of Middleton**

**Prelude Part II**

"It's working! It's actually working!"

"The organism! It's reacting with the crystal at optimum levels doctor!"

"Excellent."

"I don't believe it doc! We have a successful fusion! The artefact is containing the organism!"

"At last my greatest invention is complete!" The pale skinned black haired doctor adjusted his large glasses as he stared into the test area of the lab, a grin etched across his features. He placed his hands behind his back leaning forward pressing his pale face against the glass staring intently at what was beyond it.

There stood a large glass cylinder the blue mist swirling around the container slowly being drawn toward a small blue crystal, the artefact in which the 'organism' was fusing with. The room that surrounded the glass cylinder was filled with several large computers and many doctors each working as frantically as the last. Years of work years of constant tests had lead to this moment, they each knew they could not fail now, not so close to finally succeeding.

"Don't be so sure yet Drew. The subject could still overwhelm the crystal." A taller doctor spoke beside him a look of concern upon his face. The doctor known as Drew could only let out a short wail of laughter at the foolish doctor's lack of confidence. Turning his attention back upon the large cylinder, the strange mist like substance had finally fused fully with the blue crystal which began to glow, shaking violently.

"Sir!? The crystal is reaching critical levels! The Tybesiom substance is reacting violently!"

"Increase the power to the crystal at once! It must hold! It will hold!" He ordered frantically his eyes widening as the crystal began to form cracks across its surface.

"It's destroying the artefact! We can't hold it sir we must abort before the organism destroys the crystal!"

"No! I've worked too hard to abandon now! Reroute all power to the crystal at once!"

"Drew! If we do that we risk…"

"I don't care do it at once!"

Various scientists glanced around warily before reluctantly setting to work. Many generators powering up around the cylinder, the strange crystal beginning to glow with more intensity as the seconds went by. Slowly more cracks appeared around the crystal as blue mist began to seep out of the ancient artefact. Before finally with an echoing crash the Crystal split apart, shards shooting of in various direction with such force that it pierced the glass cylinder.

The lead doctor, Doctor Drew Theodore Lipsky could only gasp in terror as a large shard of the artefact which he had searched so long for smashed through the glass cylinder before him, heading straight for his unguarded face leaving him no time to react, no time to dodge.

"It's breached!"

Searing pain erupted through the pale doctor his vision blurred flashing red lights suddenly igniting the room above.

"Doctor! C'mon Drew get up! Get up Drew!"

A doctor's face appeared above him his eyes alight with fear as he desperately cried out to him.

"We have an outbreak!"

More voices shot through out the room blue mist suddenly filling the lab around them.

"Stay with me Drew!"

The man spoke again within the chaos trying desperately to rouse the pale Doctor, blood dripping down his face from the shard that was impaled in his cheek.

"Contain it! Contain it before it..!"

His vision blurred he saw the strange blue mist continue to fill the area.

"Drew! Drew!"

Unable to stand, unable to focus he remained limp laying against the white floor his eyes barely open.

"It's too late! It's everywhere!"

"I can't contain it!"

"Drew, we… w…we… we gotta go… Drew"

The doctor that was leaning above him struggled to speak as the strange blue mist seemed to seep into his nose, travel down his mouth.

Blinking slowly the doctor saw faintly through the mist as his fellow colleagues fell to the ground clutching their throats, there eyes agape in terror.

His eyes wavering back to his closest friend he bore witness as the man chocked unable to breathe as if something was travelling down his very throat clogging his lungs. Dropping slowly down to his knees beside him he could only watch as the light slowly left his eyes. Through his blurred vision he was forced to watch unable to move, unable to do anything as his closest friend dropped to the floor no longer breathing, no longer alive.

As the screams around him began to fade as more and more of his fellow doctors fell to the ground no longer alive, Drew's eyes began to slowly drift close the air around him swirling with the same blue mist before finally darkness claimed his limp form.

Desperate screams and cries of agony resounded throughout the test area. Followed by several bangs and fierce crashes that could be only described as signs of some desperate struggle.

Peering through the reinforced glass into the sealed lab two large men and a female stared at the thick blue mist which had swiftly overtaken the lab in which the doctors had occupied. The female to the right was unable to move her eyes, staring through her thick glasses they narrowed in shock perhaps even fear at the sounds which continued to echo through out the chamber before them. She brushed a hand through her un-kept brown hair shaking her head at the images which she had seen. The man to the left had a completely different posture one that suggested glee; bearing a large black leather overcoat he almost oozed confidence. Beneath his coat was the black uniform of an MPD, Middleton Police Department a uniform which portrayed his work place as clear as the blue mist that he was almost smirking before. The officer's face was hard and revealed utter arrogance and complete confidence. Black shades covering his eyes, short blonde hair fixed so neatly upon his head.

"It seems the test was a success." He spoke simply.

"Success!? Did you not see what happened!?" The female spoke out in anger a tinge of fear resounding through out her tone. As she spoke a sudden bang resounded from the glass. One of the doctors from inside the mist filled lab had pulled himself toward the window his eyes filled with fear, wide in pain as he desperately banged on the window. Gasping for breath as if he where choking, clutching his neck with one hand pounding the window with the other he stared at the three figures pleadingly.

"I disagree Beatrice, it seems to me the test was quite a success indeed." The third man finally spoke. This man seemed far wealthier then the other two beside him and stood with a purpose. His black suit hung from his well built physique, granted he wasn't as strong as the officer that stood to his left. But even with the suit you could still tell by his stance this man was not only well built, but stood and looked as if he was one man you did not cross without extreme consequences. He brushed his right hand slowly through his brown hair readjusting his tie as he did, watching the man gasping for air slip from the window swallowed by the blue mist once more.

"It seems our doctor was quite close to at last controlling the subject. Excellent." He continued before being cut of.

"You cannot be serious!? Did you see what that thing did to them? They have all been killed! I am afraid this was a bad idea we cannot hope to control something with such a destructive force!"

"The doctor was foolish, but it seems he was close very close indeed." Slowly turning the black suited man thought briefly to himself before coming to a conclusion. "I want it contained, and taken just outside of Go City. No one will get in our way there."

"As you wish sir."

The man's hard features turned into a brief smirk. After years of experimenting it was at last almost time. Only one more item had to be acquired before he would finally have exactly what he required. He stared forward eyes narrowing at the exciting prospect that lay ahead, a gleam shining deep within his teal eyes.

-

"Bonnie!?" The young brunette's teal eyes widened at the sound of her name interrupting her train of thought. Swiftly breaking her gaze upon the crimson surface of the lake she spun around staring at the blonde slim teenage boy before her a look of shock fixed upon his features. A teenage boy she knew all to well, the lapdog of Kim Possible. Her look of fear was swiftly replaced by one of utter discontent, perhaps discontent at being in such a loser's presence or maybe at the fact of how her day continued to grow worse by the second.

Re-gathering herself she spoke her soft lips parting as she stared down the brown eyed teenage with a venomous look. "Great, What do you want?"

"B-B-Bonnie?" The sidekick and lapdog repeated his expression oddly wide eyed as he seemed to stare at the brunette seemingly surprised by the figure that stood before his eyes. Raising an eyebrow in wonder at how she could have caused such a reaction she swiftly focused putting on her usual disgusted tone that she often used when regarding him.

"Yes. Now what do you want!?" Folding her slender bare arms across her well toned chest she shot him a death glare.

"I-I… Well I… Err." The words seemed to fail the young teenager as only stuttering exited his parting lips as he struggled to speak, seemingly struggled to find the words. The vision of this fearful loser caused her to groan in annoyance, she had so often seem him struggle to talk to girls, it was a trademark at least it was for losers who couldn't speak to girls.

She waited for what seemed like several long minutes for him to speak before finally growing impatient rolling her eyes at the loser before her she spoke again. "Whatever. I'm out of here." Not wanting to spend another minute in his presence she turned her back on him attempting to make a rather hasty exit.

"Wait!" He swiftly shouted causing another groan to exit the teal eyed cheerleader's lips. Turning around once more she gave Ron a harsh look placing her hand against her hip she rather impatiently waited. "I err… Which way is Bueno Nachos?" Ron asked scratching his head

"What?" She retorted in sheer disbelief. Was he actually saying he was lost? Words didn't describe how pathetic this loser truly was. With an unmoving expression she merely stared at Kim's lapdog watching him as he scratched his head nervously, she so wanted to just turn and leave him there lost, to let him find his own way back. It was a very intriguing prospect but there was a very possible chance he would follow her home which was the last thing she needed. If anyone spotted him with her it could possibly crush her status. Of course she could think up some excuse of how the loser was stalking her but it was more work, something she just couldn't stand right now. Besides she wasn't entirely heartless staring into his deep brown pleading eyes she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of sympathy.

"You're lost, you're actually lost? In Middleton?" Her almost agape lips slowly curled into a cruel smirk as she burst into laughter. An act that caused the blonde sidekick before her to look around awkwardly clearly slightly embarrassed at his antics. The thought caused her to smile mentally in her head. Hey it had been a bad day, a little mocking was just what she needed to brighten her day. And get over the fact she had to go home to her sisters.

Ron narrowed his deep brown eyes at her his usual self returning. "Yeah well, I was being chased by Mr Barkin for over three blocks. For a teacher he's remarkably fast." Ron spoke back defiantly.

"And just why was he chasing you? Where you trying to steal the answer papers to next weeks exams again?" Her usual devious smirk growing across her soft elegant features.

"Hey! They where out in the open, and high school rules clearly state that if you leave answer papers in the open they're fair game!"

"Oh please you snuck into his office and…"

"…I was merely trying to give in my homework. I accidentally spilt a cup of tea over his desk and was looking for something to clean it up with." Ron hastily remarked cutting Bonnie of nodding his head at his statement.

"That's not how he saw it. How many detentions did you get, Ten?" Her tone was one of delight as she cruelly picked apart the still stuttering teenage loser before her. Oh how she loved mocking the young blonde haired teen. Besides it would be criminal not to take this unexpected opportunity. Usually he was found following Kim's every move, yet here he was all alone and open for attack. It wasn't in her to pass up such an opportunity.

"No it was five!" He remarked.

"Whatever, so why was he chasing you then?" She asked rather intrigued, probing for another opportunity to pounce on him once again.

"Well after I caught Brick and ran into you…" His explanation immediately caused an if possible even greater glare from the brunette, one that spoke rather harshly get to the point before I cause you great harm. Ron knew better then to ignore such a sign having spent many years in the presence of Kim Possible. "Well I mean after you found out about you know I didn't know what to do and well I… err kinda felt sorry for you and sorta responsible…. So I thought whether I should try and cheer you up with some of the Ron-man's moves. But Mr Barkin spotted me. And err thought I was an 'intruder' and yeah… well"

Her glare softened as she struggled to maintain her usual demeanour. Yes he was a loser and a froob but what he said was dare she say it sweet, a thought that caused a shiver down her spine. She couldn't stay angry, she couldn't even mock him after that. Her thoughts swiftly became tangled as she let out a groan of annoyance. She so wanted to insult him, so wanted to put him in his place but the thought that he had wanted to 'help' her after that incident it made it impossible for her to continue her insults, at least for today.

Rolling her eyes her expression softening before the blonde teenager she raised her slender arm pointing in a single direction. "It's that way." She simply muttered before turning her back on him once more making her rather swift exit this time leaving Ron with no time to respond. Oh how she hated that loser.

Ron could only stand motionless as he watched the brunette make a quick exit walking down the path with a graceful like haste which reminded him a lot of Kim Possible. He wasn't sure exactly what happened but it seemed to the confused teenager that Bonnie had actually helped him, maybe she really did have a heart. Today was a weird day.

Still he couldn't shake of the thought he had when he first saw her, standing before the crimson sunset staring down at the peaceful lake. She seemed so troubled or more rather lost in her own thoughts. As she stood there her hair swaying gracefully in the wind he had found himself staring at her slender form struggling to look away or even find the words to speak. She looked almost majestic. The whole encounter caused him to shake his head rather rapidly. He was having some major issues.

As he turned to face the captivating sunset his mind continued to race on the events of the past week struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened. Counting his brief attraction to Bonnie down to the fact that he hadn't ate since lunch he cast it from his mind. No he had more troubling matters to concern with, none more so then Kim Possible.

His eyes seemingly drifting of into a pleasant daydream he stared toward the beautiful sunset that reflected of the calm surface of the water. As if slipping into a dream he pictured the crimson haired teen crime fighter, her sweet smile that she so often gave him fixed upon her splendid features, he found himself unable to look away unable to deter his thoughts. Like he had so often lately he let out a mental sigh, how had he come to this?

It had happened just over two weeks ago during the whole moodulator sitch. Ever since that moment it had stuck in his mind a constant remainder of his true feelings. Lately it was always on his mind teasing him taunting him. That kiss, that one moment of passion, a kiss she should never have given him. It was such a passionate kiss, etched in his memory, the teenage super hero Kim Possible his best friend since pre-k, her lips embracing his own in a moment of pure passion. It was magical at least it had been to him. Even though he knew the only reason she had given him that kiss was because of the modulator, the kiss was just too amazing to forget. He hadn't the words to describe it, to him at least it was so much more then a kiss. Surely she must have felt it? surely she had to feel the same way right?

He had so tried to deny it so desperately believed it was just some sort of phase but since then he was unable to get that single kiss from his mind, since then he found himself watching her more and more staring at her stunning form, gentle eyes those sweet lips. He found himself idly watching her in cheerleading practice unable to focus on his own routine. He was even dreaming about her. It was so hard to deny but it was the truth, he had feelings for Kim Possible, and it was tearing him apart. After all he never handled situations like this very well. Did she like him back? Did she feel the same way? Could she ever feel the same way?

He had entertained the idea of telling her how he felt but no matter how he worked it out it all ended the same way, rejection. Not to mention what it would do to their friendship. No he knew what he had to do and that was block his feelings out, he just couldn't tell her it would ruin everything they had and that was something that he just could not let happen. Even if that kiss was so unbelievable.

Even if she was all he thought about.

-

The artificial light inside the dark lair shun brightly upon her well built and enticing form. The one piece simply designed green and black bathing suit fitting tightly against her splendid physique. Whipping her marvellous long raven hair back she lay upon the chair, the rays gently toning her jade tinted skin. With her eyes closed beneath her green sunglasses she soundlessly relaxed enjoying the quiet moment of peace.

Unbeknownst to the jade villainess just across the dark lair her employer a blue skinned 'mad scientist' had finally found the item he had so longed to locate. Raising his hands above his head he let out a booming laughter that shuck the entire lair. That same smirk that occurred whenever the villainous Dr Drakken concocted a scheme to take over the world etched across his blue face.

"At last I have found it! My greatest invention yet!" The doctor's voice echoed.

"Hello, relaxing over here." The unmoving villainess spoke in a rather annoyed tone.

"Sorry Shego." The doctor replied quieting his voice before swiftly turning around to face her once more staring at the relaxing Shego with a look of discontentment. "Wait… Check the door Shego. It says 'Secret Lair of Dr Drakken. I can speak as loud as I want in my lair."

"No wonder everyone knows where you live…"

"I'm an evil super villain Shego not a con artist. When I bought the lair the contract stated I had to state clearly the premises on the front door." He spoke as a matter of factly.

"Whatever."

"That's besides the point Shego. I have finally found my greatest invention. With this I will at last take over the world!" The raven haired villainess could only roll her eyes at the undying over confidence he spoke with. Despite failing every single time he still believed his next scheme would succeed. It was truly remarkable, remarkable how gullible he was. Like he could ever manage to take over the world.

"What? Came the confused retort of Dr Drakken as he monitored her reaction.

"Nothing. I know I'm going to regret this… What's your plan doc?" She asked reluctantly still lying beneath the light motionless.

"I'm glad you asked Shego. You see it all started many years ago, before I was a villain in fact…" The super villain began placing his hands behind his back he begun striding up and down preparing for a rather long tale.

"Skip the details." Shego spoke annoyed in no mood to hear Dr D's lame ramblings, drawing a rather harsh look from Dr Drakken one that was quickly silenced by the sudden intense green glow that enveloped her right hand.

Jumping in response Drakken wisely chose to the skip the 'entire' story, a choice influenced by the prospect of 'Drakken go ouch.' "Well err, with this item I will have the power to crush Global Justice and the world! I will finally defeat Kim Possible!" In a rather over dramatic voice Drakken bellowed the name of his teenage foe his hands reaching to the sky in anger and delicious anticipation.

"What item could possibly allow you to defeat anyone?" Shego retorted mentally shaking her head at the prospect of Drakken's next foolish scheme.

"…Oh just a little something I discovered many years ago." He replied distantly his hands absently running across the scar that ran beneath his left eye.

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan already."

"I think Shego it's time we spent a little more 'family' time."

A laugh echoed through out the lair piercing the black sky that ran overhead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well not exactly what I had planned for chapter two, I had in fact already written something for this part but I ended up scrapping it. It just wasn't what I wanted at all, truly didn't work, well to me it just didn't feel 'grand.' I in fact didn't really know what I wanted, so after several rather restless nights I finally developed a story in my head that should be a very interesting read, and fun to write. I'm sure this chapter wasn't anything like you expected and that would be why, hopefully it was a good read and has got you looking forward to the opening chapter of the story. Since these two where but a prelude to help me discover a story.

Hopefully there are a lot less grammar errors in this chapter. I did read through it several times so with any luck there should be half the amount of mistakes as there was last time. I would also like to thank you for your previous reviews they pushed me into further developing an interesting story.

As always reviews are more then welcome, they really push me to write more and work harder to make the story better.


End file.
